1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device including a fuse array circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor memory devices, such as a double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM), include a fuse circuit for storing setting codes and repair target addresses. An operation for storing data in a fuse circuit is referred to as a programming operation. The programming operation is classified into a physical process and an electrical process.
In the physical process, a fuse is programmed by laser blowing selectively performed according to the data to be stored therein. A fuse used in the physical process is referred to as a physical type fuse. Moreover, since the fuse is cut by using a laser beam, the physical type fuse may be referred to as a laser blowing type fuse. A programming operation on the physical type fuse may be performed in a wafer state in which a semiconductor memory device is not packaged. However, the programming operation on the physical type fuse may not be performed after the semiconductor memory device is packaged.
In the electrical process, a fuse is programmed by using a high voltage application selectively performed according to the data to be stored therein. A fuse used in the electrical process is referred to as an electrical type fuse. The electrical type fuse may change an open state into a short state. The electrical type fuse may be programmed even after a semiconductor memory device is packaged.
New designs for a semiconductor memory device that perform more functions are being developed. However, as the number of operations of the semiconductor memory device is increased, the number of fuses included therein increases considerably. Thus, a technique for efficiently controlling plurality of fuses is needed.